


Zmęczenie

by noemiharpia



Series: McDanno :) [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Komandor Steve McGarrett na pewno nie był człowiekiem. Tego jednego Danny mógł być pewien.Może jakiegoś rodzaju cyborgiem, albo klonem z ulepszonym DNA? Kto wie, co tak naprawdę kryło się pod nalepką "ściele tajne".





	Zmęczenie

**Author's Note:**

> Rozdziały będą krótkie. Cała praca jest efektem tego, że sama jestem ostatnio bardzo zmęczona. Nie mam na nic czasu, a reszta świata zdaje się zapominać o tym, że ja też czasami potrzebuję snu albo kilku godzin tylko dla siebie :/

*******  
Komandor Steve McGarrett na pewno nie był człowiekiem. Tego jednego Danny mógł być pewien. Co prawda jeszcze nie odkrył, czym innym mógłby być, ale to tylko kwestia czasu i wnikliwej obserwacji.

Może jakiegoś rodzaju cyborgiem albo klonem z ulepszonym DNA? Kto wie, co tak naprawdę kryło się pod nalepką _"ściele tajne"._ Faszerowali ich kokainą, byleby tylko zwiększyć efektywność?

Cokolwiek zrobili z tym człowiekiem, z całą pewnością odnieśli sukces. Steve był jak dobrze zaprogramowana maszyna, jeśli upatrzył sobie jakiś cel, dążył do niego wszelkimi możliwymi drogami. Skacząc z okien, bądź wysadzając domy podejrzanych granatami.

Największą wadą tego egzemplarza było to, że postrzegał ludzi dookoła siebie... swoją miarą. Danny'ego również. Niestety, detektyw Williams nie posiadał jego tajnej super mocy, co najczęściej kończyło się kolejnymi urazami bądź przynajmniej pokaźnymi siniakami i ogromnym bólem. Na początku próbował wytłumaczyć to temu Terminatorowi. Później wrzeszczał i groził, ale McGarrett i tak systematycznie – raz za razem, podczas rozwiązywania kolejnych spraw, narażał swoje, jak i jego życie na niebezpieczeństwo.

Danny, czy tego chciał, czy nie, i tak zmuszony był za nim podążać. W końcu był partnerem tego narwańca i jego zadaniem było ubezpieczanie jego pleców. Coby żaden Wo Fat nie postrzelił go w cztery litery. To byłaby ogromna szkoda...

Problem polegał na tym, że Danny nie żył tylko dla siebie. Miał pod opieką jeszcze Grace i za nic w świecie nie chciał, żeby jego mała księżniczka wychowywała się bez ojca. Nie przez kolejny nieodpowiedzialny, nieprzemyślany i głupi pomysł Steve'a.

Pozostało mu więc tylko zrezygnowanie z pracy.

Wypowiedzenie leżało od niemal kwadransa na biurku McGarretta. Było krótkie i nie zawierało tak naprawdę żadnego wyjaśnienia. Co tak naprawdę miał mu tam napisać? _Odchodzę z powodu zmęczenia? Czy może lepiej brzmiałoby: Z twojego powodu, Steve?_


End file.
